The invention relates to a host computer system or server, which has a web browser running on it, and the display of the web browser is transmitted and received by a cellular phone connected wired or wirelessly to a PDA device, which displays the image. In particular, the invention consists of multiple virtual machines which are contained in the server, and each contains a browser, which has applications running in them. Multiple clients are represented by software, which sends the display of each virtual machine to the remote PDA device to be displayed, and also relays information back to the virtual machine from the PDA device. The invention relates to methods of reducing the amount of data transferred between the server and PDA to conserve on costs associated with cellular phone usage. The invention also relates to methods of storage and retrieval of previously viewed web pages.